Kurapika's Rejection
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Kuroro never though that he will fall in love to the Kuruta girl. But, Kurapika will be Kurapika, nothing can change her into her old self other than her beloved friend, Pyro. Kuroro loved Kurapika but Kurapika loved the diseased Pyro, how will this end? Maybe fluffy maybe not. Warnings inside


I know I have been late at many things and not too active like last month. It's just that, at my school, its holiday so the feeling of hiatus came to me as I dozing off happily and if night comes I wake up the most, I'm turning into an owl…

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Warning: fluffy maybe, little maybe tragedy, OOC-ness, grammars, little AU, fem!Kurapika and I can't make my mind in anything left.

**~Don't Flame me~**

* * *

_Kurapika's Rejection_

* * *

Kuroro's POV

_" I've never thought that I will fall for you, __**Kurapika.."**_ I though as I stare at the sunset blankly, indulged by my own thoughts. "_I admit it. I'm the one in fault, to kill all of your clansmen." _I began to remember the bloody night with screams and tears as we kill and then gouged the eyes of Kurapika's clansmen. Seeing the little her, crying while carrying her beloved friend from afar, what we did was a different kind of cruelty. Leaving the last living Kuruta to live till now was my fault, I never known that it will be backfiring to us. My consciousness was still prioritized to my thinking, the sun has set without me knowing it. One day has once again gone by, now I need to hurry before her heart is taken away, she is guarded by two little boys and one man, anytime they will have her ahead of me.

Three years has gone by, I finally remove the annoying chain sword from my heart. Now it's time to see her again, maybe for the last time…_"Hmm, what should I do first?"_ I asked myself while I take my step to my library at my temporary house. I take a paper and a pen, I start writing even though my hand is a little shaking. But, I wanted to see her so badly. After I finish writing, I put the paper into an envelope then put a postage stamp on its most left upper side. I give it to a post man who was on time as I open my door, he was giving me my daily newspaper. Before I give it to him, I start panicking because I can't seem to decide. But, that post man is too smart, he take the envelope and start walking off while I feel some regret as I sulk at the corner of the living room.

End of Kuroro's POV

* * *

A sick Kurapika wake up from her sleep, walking searching for food while she forgot that she was at the Nostrade family mansion, lucky enough that Melody came on time to stop her and take her back to her room to rest while on Melody's left hand was a tray with food on it.

They arrived at Kurapika's room, Melody support the young woman to rest her head on the soft pillow. Kurapika got a high fever due to the latest Spider incident with her friends.

"Me…lody?" she asked because of her still blurry eyes, she can't recognize her colleague .

"Yes it's me, Kurapika. " Melody answered softly with a motherly tune in her voice.

" How long has it been since I collapse?" Kurapika asked again, turning her head to her colleague face.

"Maybe four days." Melody answered, her face turned into a more concerned face than before. "_Is what Gon-kun said is the right thing to do or not?" _Melody asked herself, remembering what the innocent looking boy said.

" Melody." Melody startled from a sudden voice was bringing backed to reality.

" Yes, Kurapika." Melody said.

" What's on the tray?" Kurapika tried to put herself into a sitting position while the other help her.

" A bowl of porridge, a glass of milk and an apple." Melody answered while taking the tray then put it on the Kuruta's lap.

"Thanks." Kurapika gratitude the woman shortly then start her late breakfast.

"Oh yeah, Kurapika!" Melody called.

" Yes, what is it?" Kurapika stopped her activity for a while to look at Melody, Melody was holding a letter for her. "For me?".

Melody just nod and then leave the Kuruta alone in her room to read the letter. But, after seeing the sender, she immediately throw it randomly. Oh my goodness, that post man is such a spoiler.

Then the door was knocked and a giggling voice was heard on the other side, Kurapika know that sound really well, it was Gon.

"Come in." Kurapika permitted the team to come in, with lots of souvenirs for her.

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted while running like a little kid despite his teenager age.

" Gon! She's still sick! Be careful!" Leorio said while trying to retreat the boy who was already ahead of him.

" Hmm?" While the ex-assassin found something Kurapika doesn't want him to find. "Kurapika! You I see you got a love letter from Kuroro Lucifer!" Killua said teasingly, the letter was with him.

Kurapika's POV

No way! Killua-kun got the letter! I shouldn't throw it away randomly! Curses! Ah, he's going to read it!

Killua-kun open his mouth and read the letter;

_Dear Kurapika,_

_I have always thought of you as my enemy until now,  
I can see you when I wanted, but…  
It seems like that I already reached my limit,  
The whisper of love is too close,  
You… are the one I love.  
I love you, Kurapika._

_Kuroro Lucifer_

So… That was the inside of the letter, short but… I think something is wrong here…

The atmosphere was awkward until, "What was that!? Hahahaha…" Killua said throwing away the short letter into the dustbin.

"Y-yeah! Let's just pretend it never happens!" Gon said sheepishly.

" I agree!" Leorio said.

I nodded as sign of approval, shall this day never be remembered by me nor my friends.

* * *

The next year, another auction was held at Yorkshin City, the two of us met. My mind was flooded by the memory of that day while Kuroro was blushing furiously, his eyes was searching for answers.

"NO!" I declare as I walk away from the place leaving the heartbroken Kuroro alone until I heard he said, "Why!? Why Kurapika!?"

I turn around to see the Spider leader who was already on his knees. I answered, " Because my heart is already owned by my dear friend, Pyro! You killed him and now, I don't have anyone left to love…." My heart feels like it's going to break, tears almost come out but my watery eyes can be seen clearly.

" Then I'll be the next one!" he said. How foolish of him! Did he even know how I feel right know? Horrible!

" Is that so? Then, do you even have the same age as him!? Do you even have the same height as him?! The same hair color as him!? The… same heart as my dear late Pyro?" I asked.

" N-no." he answered while taking steps back a little.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I reaaaally hate you!" I shouted while every word I said send an arrow of despair, guilty, and regret into Kuroro's heart.

I run away from that place and from him finally, with my flooding eyes as I thought and remember the times I have with my dear friend and he ruined it all! "Damn! Th…at fo…olish Sp…ider lea…der bastard! Curses!" I screamed between sniffs. I arrived at the hotel room the Nostrades booked, Neon-sama, Basho, Melody and Eliza looked at me who was still with watery eyes as I ran to my room, jump into the bed and then burying my face into the pillow and cry all I want that day. Such a long time since my last fountains of tears.

* * *

**Look who has watched too much romance anime! Yes, for someone who recognize the words in the letter, just don't flame me! I admit it, it's not mine! Ok then how was that? Mind to RnR?**


End file.
